


So Easily Deceived

by Nemeryal



Series: Cause Nobody Wants To Be The Last One There :. [10]
Category: Civil War The Avengers, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Introspection, Jail, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prison, Prisoner of War, Sadness, T'hy'la
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeryal/pseuds/Nemeryal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capitan America non dovrebbe essere lì. Capitan America e carcere non dovrebbero comparire nella stessa frase a meno che a dividerli non ci sia una negazione o un supercriminale da sbattere in gattabuia.<br/>E’ sbagliato, è ingiusto, è contro la legge –Ma poi Tony Stark si ricorda quale legge ha portato Steve lì dentro e decide di tacere. Il lezzo di fogna è tanto forte da dargli la nausea.<br/>-Avresti dovuto finirmi, Cap-</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Easily Deceived

**Disclaimer:** I personaggi non mi appartengono  
Ma sono di proprietà della Marvel ©

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**.: So Easily Deceived :.**

 

 

 

-Ho detto ai secondini di non portarti il cheesecake, so che lo detesti con tutta l’anima.  
L’ambiente trasuda sporcizia da ogni crepa e da ogni unghiata muffita, incrostazioni nere a chiazzare le pareti, macchie d’umido agli angoli del soffitto. Color mattone all’intorno, reticoli di luce polverosa che filtrano dalle sbarre e s’appiccicano rettangolari sul pavimento, una grossa porta di metallo spessa cinque, sei dita,  _che importa_?, tozzi bulloni conficcati entro gli stipiti grossolani, ordinatamente disposti ad incorniciare la finestrella che dà sul corridoio in penombra.   
-Dieci dollari che riesco a corrompere il grassone coi baffi a manubrio e lo convinco a farti arrivare un frappuccino da Starbucks.  
E finalmente Capitan America alza gli occhi su di lui.   
Tony Stark non ha reazioni di sorta. Si limita semplicemente a fissarlo di rimando, attendendo una risposta che sa non arriverà tanto presto.   
Non c’è espressione sul volto di Steve Rogers, nessuna accusa, nemmeno delusione; lo sguardo è vitreo, non un accenno di tensione ad irrorare la mascella, la mandibola, la piega della bocca.   
Stark non può fare a meno di pensare come tutto l’ambiente sia una sorta di.. _sbaglio._  Un errore di sistema o qualcosa del genere, non è che i pensieri siano così lucidi al momento –Hanno smesso di esserlo quando le inferriate si sono chiuse alle sue spalle con un rintocco a morto, un lugubre, funereo presentimento che è risalito ghignando lungo la colonna vertebrale.  
…Un avvertimento, forse?  
Capitan America non dovrebbe essere lì.  _Capitan America_  e  _carcere_  non dovrebbero comparire nella stessa frase a meno che a dividerli non ci sia una negazione o un supercriminale da sbattere in gattabuia.  
E’ sbagliato, è ingiusto, è  _contro la legge_ –Ma poi Tony Stark si ricorda  _quale_  legge ha portato Steve lì dentro e decide di tacere. Il lezzo di fogna è tanto forte da dargli la nausea.  
 -Avresti dovuto finirmi, Cap-  
-Mi hanno fermato prima di poter esaudire la tua  _cortese_  richiesta-  
Balle. Tutte balle.  
Tony infila le mani in tasca, inclina appena la schiena all’indietro e inarca un sopracciglio con fare eloquente. Se anche Rogers ha capito il sottinteso,  _e lo ha capito sicuramente_ , come suo solito non gli concede neanche la soddisfazione di controbattere.  
Stark lo odia quando fa così. Quando decide di andargli contro solo per il gusto di spronarlo verso la direzione che è  _lui_ a ritenere più giusta. Lo odia quando decide di  _spronarlo e basta_ , portandolo all’irritante condizione di doverlo  _ringraziare,_ perché,  _al diavolo_ , se non ci fosse quella testa scongelata dal freezer a pungolarlo il mondo sarebbe un posto parecchio più difficile e complicato.  
-Hai esitato, è diverso.  _Dopo_ ti hanno bloccato- un sospiro appeso alle labbra, lo sguardo che si solleva a contemplare un ritaglio del mondo di fuori -Quelle persone sono state la conseguenza, non la causa.  
È riuscito ad ottenere l’attenzione di Steve, questa volta.   
Con la coda dell’occhio lo coglie mentre sbatte veloce le palpebre, le dita s’intrecciano ferree tra loro, il pomo d’Adamo si alza e ricade seguendo pesantemente la linea del collo. Non gli sfugge il livore alla mandibola, né le iridi d’improvviso più scure.  
-Sai che non avrei  _mai_  potuto farlo, Tony- la voce è un soffio, il tono cupo, Stark può quasi  _vedere_  le parole arrancare sulla lingua -Conoscevo le debolezze dell’ _armatura_  e le ho usate contro di te-   
Tony apre e chiude la mano destra più volte, l’eco della scossa che riverbera ancora attraverso i nervi. Sta per rispondere, ma l’occhiata seria, profonda di Capitan America lo gela sul posto.  
-Tu hai fatto lo stesso con me. Hai usato la mia debolezza a tuo vantaggio, consapevolmente o meno.  
Steve china il capo. Scuote la testa.  
Si porta una mano al volto.  
-Non avrei mai potuto ucciderti, Tony. Non avrei mai potuto finirti. Non così-  
Lo stomaco di Stark si torce con un ringhio sommesso. Vorrebbe essere sincero, almeno lì, almeno con  _lui_. Vorrebbe dirgli che lo  _sapeva,_ sì, conosceva  _perfettamente_  il suo punto debole e, no, non aveva avuto remore ad usarlo contro di lui, perché c’era il fango, c’era la guerra, c’era il sangue.   
Non poteva pensare. - _C’era il giocattolo preferito di Damien contro il palmo, i barbagli della plastica dorata a trafiggere il cuore. Non_  doveva  _pensare_.  
-Era il prezzo per la vittoria-  
-Ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_La sola cosa che avrei dovuto dirti._  
Ma ora non posso…  
Non ne valeva la pena.

**Author's Note:**

> –Oramai non riesco a non usare per loro il termine T’Hy’La, lo stesso che Gene Roddenberry creò per Kirk e Spock: “Amico, Fratello, Amante”, una parola vulcaniana che prende questi termini singolarmente e le fonde e li unisce e li eleva in qualcosa che li trascende tutti. Ma queste sono mie divagazioni varie e variegate, siete autorizzati a non darvi peso!  
> Per il resto..Il titolo viene dalla canzone “Noots”, ci sono riferimenti vari anche agli avvenimenti Post-Civil War. Le parole finali in corsivo sono tratta dalla “confessione” di Tony davanti al corpo di Capitan America.


End file.
